The present invention relates to outdoor garments and relates in particular to sporting garments useful in winter weather.
The invention is especially useful during the operation of snowmobiles, all terrain vehicles, trail bikes and the like, including activities such as cross-country and downhill skiing, ice fishing, ice boating, snowshoeing and similar activities of the type which are conducted in snowy or wet winter weather.
It is a special feature of the present invention to provide a multi-layered insulated body garment which includes an interior protective shield which is positioned within the garment in the region of the wearers torso or trunk.
The prior art is replete with insulated outdoor garments which include body and leg covers.
While these prior art garments provide protection from the cold, they fail to provide protection from moisture seeping through the garment at sewn seams, particularly in the seat area.
For example, in the operation of a snowmobile, the operator assumes a sitting position interrupted frequently by the requirement to stand in the machine to observe terrain, or to look for potential obstructions ahead.
During this occurrence, the seat of the snowmobile and/or the seat of the operator often become encrusted or splashed with snow, wet snow, slush, water or ice.
Unfortunately, moisture penetrates the needle holes of the garment's sewn seams as body heat, heat generated by the snowmobile engine or atmospheric conditions melt the frosty crust.
This occurrence results in a very uncomfortable body sensation as the water seepage reaches the skin.
Experience in testing textile fabrics having a waterproof coating has shown that such coatings wear away readily exposing the wearer's body to moisture, penetrating the fabric from external sources.
Thus, the present invention keeps the "bottom" dry by inserting a waterproof "diaper" between inner and outer shells of the garment.